The Same
by RJ Ace
Summary: The Elgang has disbanded after Hamel, Rena's missing, and Elsword is left all alone, what will happen to the Lord Knight now? LKxRena
1. Home

The young Lord Knight stood with his sword strapped to his side. He looked back; the shining walls of Hamel were reflected in his deep red eyes. His hair swayed in the wind. He remembered the journey he went through with the rest of the Elgang to get to this point. Things were different now, Hamel was saved, and Chung had already started the rebuilding process alongside his father. Raven and Eve had a unique relationship, with Raven fighting to honor the name of his friends from before he met the Elgang, and Eve constantly fixing his Nasod Arm. Aisha decided to stay with Chung to help rebuild Hamel. No one knew where Rena had gone though.

Elsword decided to head back to Ruben, he wanted thought he would try to retrace his steps. He talked to the Cobo transportation officer and went back to the old town he used to call home. The trip home would have taken several weeks by foot, but with Cobo Services' help, it took just over a couple of days.

Elsword walked to his old house. It wasn't as dusty as he thought it would be. "Whatever, it's just that much less work for me." He said aloud to himself. He sighed, "Great, now you're talking to yourself Elsword… and referring to yourself in third-person."

He walked through the old house. He almost hit his head a few times walking through the seemingly smaller hallways. He remembered Elesis training him when he was much younger. He remembered the Red Knights before Elesis left. He clenched the handle of his sword. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, pulling his sword up and put it to the other person's neck. It was Rena. The sight of the elf made Elsword drop his sword. The metal blade clanged as it hit the ground. "Hello Elsword." Her words seemed distant.

_"Rena… Where'd you go?"_ He wanted to ask this but he couldn't say anything. He just hugged her. "Rena… I'm glad you're safe." He said quietly, letting go.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She teased as if nothing had happened. She elbowed him, "So where's Aisha?"

"She's helping Chung with rebuilding Hamel." Elsword stated plainly.

"So it's Eve that you brought home?" Rena covered her mouth in a teasing and shocked manner.

"I came here alone." Elsword said getting a bit annoyed with Rena's constant teasing. "Honestly, I can't believe you'd worry us like that." Elsword spoke under his breath.

Rena laughed. "I see." She grabbed Elsword's hand and dragged him out to a forest area. Elsword barely had time to grab his sword off the ground before Rena grabbed him. He eventually broke free from Rena's grasp and ran beside her.

"Where are we going?" Elsword asked almost out of breath. They slowed down and finally took a break. "I just wanted to take a run." She winked.

"So in other words: You're not gonna tell me." Elsword sighed. He looked back, he couldn't even make out the path they had taken. He looked back at Rena, she was looking around, a sweat drop starting to form on the side of her face. "Don't tell me, we're lost?"


	2. The Keys

**Replies to Reviews**

**_A couple people mentioned that I have not specified Rena's Class, that is because, for story purposes, she is still base. The reason for this will be explained as the chapters come out._**

Rena laughed nervously. Elsword sighed. The sound of branches snapping alerted them to a possible threat. Elsword readies his sword, he looked at Rena. She was unarmed as far as he could see, this alarmed him even more. "Rena get behind me!"

Almost as if on cue, a large spear flew out of the bushes towards the elf. Elsword dashed in-between the projectile and Rena. He put his sword up as a shield and the spear hit him, then he saw a hand on the edge of the spear. He flicked the spear above him, making an opening for him to attack. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" He screamed as he lunged forward.

The Super extended blade made contact and Elsword broke through the mystery assailant's defenses. He cut the attacker open; a couple of trees fell along with the creature. Elsword stopped feeding energy to the blade, and it slowly dissolved. The two watched the process in silence.

"Elsw-" Rena started to talk but was cut off. "RENA!" Elsword was obviously upset. "What happened? First you disappear, and then you show up in my house in Ruben. Now you lead me into the middle of a forest unarmed. WHAT is going on?" he looked at the Elf. She had fallen to her knees, and was not her usual self.

"I'm sorry Elsword." Rena looked at the ground. Elsword bent down and put his hand on her head. "It's alright. Just tell me. Where did you go?" Rena looked up, Elsword looked into her eyes. Her eyes reflected the same deep sorrow he had felt all those years ago, when Elesis left on her journey.

"Elsword, I can't…" Rena averted her eyes and Elsword stood up and extended his hand to her. She accepted the help. "Elsword, are you sure you're only 16?" She asked looking at him with an expression that had curious all over her face.

"No, I'm gonna be 18 next week." He said plainly. Rena jumped in surprise.

"E-e-e-Eighteen?" Her eyes widened. She was sure Elsword was 13 when they had met.

"Yeah, it's been 5 years since the El Search party was created." Elsword said starting to head back. He looked back, "You coming?" Rena walked with him as he started forward again.

As they walked along Rena looked like she was lost in thought, and Elsword didn't know a good conversation-starter for this situation, so they walked in silence. Elsword looked back towards Rena, she had a sorrowful look, and again Elsword remembered the past. He saw the nearest tree root in the path and purposefully got his foot caught on it. He fell flat on his face; Rena looked at him a giggled. Elsword heard this as he got up and smiled.

"It's good to hear that laugh again." He said looking over his shoulder. Rena flushed. "Oh yeah! Rena, where are you staying? I assume you've been in Ruben for a while now."

"Uhh… About that…" She pulled out a set of keys. Elsword instantly recognized them.

"Wait… Are those…?"

"Yeah…"

"So you've…"

"Yes…"

They two looked at each other in silence; Elsword felt his face getting hotter. It was getting darker so he couldn't see it, but Rena was getting even more flustered. "So… let's head home." He said not letting this unexpected turn of events get to him. _"Not like we haven't slept in the same building before." _He thought to himself.

They started walking again. Elsword opened the door to his house. The two walked inside. Elsword took off his heavy armor on his upper body. Rena lit a candle and saw Elsword all bandaged up from the last battle for Hamel. She looked downward. Elsword noticed this. "I guess you blame yourself, huh?"

Rena nodded. "I wasn't able to do anything… I have to be stronger than this, I know I can become so much more!"

"I understand." Elsword looked towards the hallway that leads to Elesis' room. "You feel you need to be stronger for someone you care for." He smiled at her. "You can do this Rena."

"Elsword…" Rena elbowed him. "When did you become so smooth?"

Elsword chuckled. "I'm tired so I'm headed to sleep." He flopped on a couch and fell asleep rather quickly. Rena looked at him and shook her head; she then headed to a back room.


	3. Elsword's Dream

**_AN:_**** This is gonna be another short chapter. School is teaching us how to shorten our writing, and doing a little too well, as you can see from chapter 1. On another note: I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story, especially since this was not planned out at all.**

_Elsword stood in the middle of a shallow lake. He looked around but couldn't see his weapon. He sighed, and looked around him. There wasn't any land for as far as he could see. The water was tinted a deep dark maroon red. Elsword looked down at the water, there was no reflection. He looked around a bit more. He saw that there was some debris sticking out of the water, and a lone woman kneeling over something in the middle of a destroyed house._

_He walked over to her, as he drew closer he saw familiar blondish-green hair. His paced quickened. He was so far away still, but he could hear the women crying. Elsword started to run as fast as he could. Soon, he was close enough to make out a silhouette. There was no more doubt over the identity of the woman, but he still couldn't see what she was hovering over. _

_He eventually got close enough and looked over the woman's shoulder. Elsword fell backwards into the water, horror filling his eyes. "What is this?" He thought. He got up to see an old man walking towards him._

_"Do you seek the power to prevent this?" He asked, Elsword still in a shocked state, didn't respond. "Do you wish to prevent this from happening?" Elsword thought the old man was talking to him when he asked the second time, but the woman stood up, and turned around. _

_"OF COURSE," She yelled at the man, still crying, her bright green eyes were blood-shot, and tears streamed down her face, "Why the hell wouldn't I? Why the hell do you even have to ask that kind of question?" She had a determined look in her eyes. _

_"Well then, all that remains is what path will you take to achieve that power?" He faded away into mist. The scene with the woman and the ruined house was also gone. Just the water and an Elsword who just witnessed something he probably shouldn't have._

_"Why am I so scared?" He thought. Suddenly, another scene appeared before him. It had him, Raven, and Chung. "I remember this! This was right after we first entered Velder!" His eyes opened wider, as he saw them face down Uno Hound. _

_Raven's Nasod arm was huge and bulky, and it looked like it was on fire. He shot bullets and lobbed magic cannon rounds out of it. Chung threw grenades everywhere to keep the Monstrous beast from moving. Chung went berserk, and suddenly it looked like a pair of wing had sprouted from his back. Elsword looked little different than he had been, except maybe a little more wet behind the ears._

_Uno Hound charged the younger Elsword, who rolled past the giant golem. He yelled something out, but no sound could be heard. Raven Unleashed a flurry of Explosive attacks on the creature's back. Chung got above the creature and came down on its now exposed back with a blast of his cannon. He nodded towards Elsword as he jumped out of the way. _

_Elsword charged in, his body starting to glow, as he approached the Golem, he unleashed a speedy fury of attacks, at the end, stuck his sword into the ground, and a tower of El Energy pulsated and lifted Uno Hound a few feet off the ground. He looked up as Uno Hound landed. _

_Somehow the behemoth had landed on its feet and started its next attack. It started to spin around faster than any of them could see. Elsword was picked up by the sheer pressure and thrown across the courtyard. Raven caught Elsword with his human arm. Elsword clenched his teeth in pain. _

_The image faded. "That wasn't how… There was someone else… WHERE WAS RENA?" Elsword yelled at no one. This series of events frightened him. The old man appeared behind him. He wore a hood, and the shadow covered most of his face. _

_"That was Uno Hound's reality." The old man spoke firmly, with a deep voice that caught Elsword off guard. _

_"Uno Hound's…" Elsword looked at the old man._

_"Yes, that was what Uno Hound saw. There was no 4__th__ attacker, just 3, and an annoying little fly." _

_"You speak as though you know that creature's mind." Elsword chuckled half-heartedly._

_"You, my dear boy," The old man started to speak, and changed to a more womanly figure, "have intruded on someone else's dream." This person's voice matched their appearance._

_"Are you… the Lady El?" Elsword looked up in awe. The only response he got was a giggle, and then everything faded to black. _

"Elsword, Wake up!" Elsword felt himself getting shaken, his eyes to see Rena standing over him, her hands on her hips. "It's almost 11! You've been sleeping for too long." Elsword leaned forward; he looked over at the elf. She was leaned over, her blondish-green hair falling messily over her shoulders. Her expression was that of an amused annoyance. Her green were soft. Elsword chuckled, "Sorry, Rena, I've had some strange dreams lately."


	4. A Suggestion

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. I temporarily lost the creative spark that made me write the original chapter, but now I'm gonna pump out chapters like a mad man! I know the chapters are short, but progression of ideas happens really slowly here. And Just got dumped the other day... so MEH! I like where the story is going aswell, OK! VOTING TIME! What Class do you guys want to see Rena become? I'm actually not sure which one I should do. R&R please. CHAPTER START!**

Elsword grinned; his sword reflected a smug look. Rena sat on a fence in the background, silently watching. Elsword charged forward, their old friend, Lowe ducked to the side, and swung at the open Elsword. Elsword blocked the basic attack, but as he released his block to try and attack, Lowe came out with a swift kicked to the head. Disoriented Elsword stood a bit dazed; he came to right as Lowe lunged forward. Elsword rolled past, and came back, the 2 ended up in a type of standoff. Elsword has the tip of his sword against Lowe's color bone, and Lowe had the edge of his blade up against the side of Elsword's neck.

Rena was leaning forward, half-interested in their duel. The other half of her was reviewing the events of this morning.

_ "Wake up Elsword!" She shook the sleeping Elsword lightly, "It's almost 11!" She lied plainly, expecting some hilarious reaction. "You've been sleeping for too long!" Elsword sat up, He looked at her, his eyes filled with a type of fright and worry that quickly faded. _

_ "Sorry, Rena, I've had some strange dreams lately." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Rena Pouted. "What's up?"_

_ "You're no fun to tease anymore." She said walking towards what looks to be the remains of a kitchen (?), "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked._

_ Elsword looked at the clock, he sighed, "I'll trust your judgment." He picked up a more casual shirt than his normal wear, and put it on. It was white, he then threw black over-shirt. He walked outside, his usual baggy pant bottoms somehow worked with the look. _

_ Rena smiled to herself, "Once breakfast is made, I'll take a bath" She spoke silently to herself She shook her head, "I keep forgetting Elsword's house doesn't have running water." She sighed, and worked on making breakfast. _

Rena was snapped back to reality, by an Elsword hitting the fence she was sitting on. She fell over backwards. She rubbed her head and looked up as Lowe offered her a hand. She accepted, and Elsword puff his cheeks, "That's my Job." He thought to himself. Elsword stood and ran over. "Sorry Rena."

"No, no, its fine," Rena said softly, "You were into your spar, and I was daydreaming."

"Miss Rena," Lowe finally spoke, "You've been living here for a while now, I was wondering what you had planned for the near future?" He questioned her calmly.

"Lowe-!"

"I don't really have anything planned." Rena looked at the ground.

Elsword glanced at her worriedly. "Rena…"

"Then shall I suggest perhaps having you go to Elder? I heard Luchiel wanted to talk to you when you could spare the time." Lowe spoke with a certain tone in his voice that Elsword didn't like, it was much too familiar, and unlike the normal Lowe, though Rena didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, sounds like something to do." Rena smiled sheepishly, and went back to the house. Elsword watched as she walked away. He couldn't think much about the match with Lowe after that. He eventually sat down, and closed his eyes, unable to sleep after the previous night's dream.

Rena looked at Elsword, he had nodded off eventually. She kissed his forehead, "You've grown up Elsword." She walked off, and left for Elder.


End file.
